Steam Ashore
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: After a steamy night ashore, Buffer and a crew start a relationship before trouble strikes.
1. PLANS FLUSHED AWAY

_**STEAM ASHORE**_

_**Extended Summary:**__After a steamy night in a foreign port during shore leave Buffer and a fellow crew start a relationship. But problems arise when Buffer's new found girlfriend is in danger following a confrontation aboard what seemed like a normal FFV._

**Chapter One: FORENOON DOG WATCH**

_**HMAS HAMMERSLEY **_**BRIDGE **

"So how long is shore leave, X?" Spider asked as Charge and 2Dads rolled their eyes and sighed.  
"Did you even listen to the message, Spi?" Bomber asked, laughing at 2Dads's exasperated face. He shook his head. "No. 2Dads and Charge were teaching me poker again." Spider replied, glancing at 2Dads and Charge.  
"What?" Bomber groaned. "You told me you'd tell me when we were going to give him another lesson." The X laughed as she sat in the captain's chair and pulled out her folder full of paperwork.  
"It's for two days starting today, Spider." The X replied as she started filling in paperwork. "Think you can manage that?" She asked. The crew laughed.  
"ETA to Port?" He asked.  
"What is with all the questions today?" The X asked. He shrugged.  
"I'm excited. You know that girl I was talking to the other day at the pub?" The X nodded. "Well she's going to meet me tonight." Bomber, 2Dads, Charge and Nav started clapping. Spider frowned as 2Dads slapped him on the back.  
"You finally got a girl to agree to meet with you? Congratulations Spider!" Spider just glared at him.  
"I think its great news. Say hi to her for us." Nav said, smiling at Spider as she made her way over to the X.  
"So what is our ETA to Port?" The X asked.  
"About two and a half hours, ma'am." Nav replied, handing the X a form. "Just sign, here and here." She said, pointing. The X signed and glanced at Spider.  
"You met this girl yet?" The X whispered. They glanced at the guys teasing Spider.  
"Yeah, you've seen her before. She arrived and they went to a club remember? We had a drink together while the others convinced Spider to have another shot." Nav replied. The X grinned.  
"Oh, yeah. I remember! That was her?" Nav nodded. "She nice?"  
"Seemed nice. She works on a fishing boat I think. She seems to think Spider is like a cute little puppy." Nav replied. The X laughed.  
"Well he can be like a puppy sometimes." She said. They laughed. "Thanks Nav." Nav nodded.  
"He'll be ok. He's a big boy." She said, before leaving the bridge.  
"Ma'am." Buffer said, suddenly at the X's side. She looked up.  
"Something wrong Buff?" The X asked. Buffer shook his head.  
"No. We just had plans to go to this pub 2Dads has heard about before and we wondered if you were coming. Everyone's in but Spi cause of his, um, previous plans." The X smirked.  
"Wait. You said this was a pub 2Dads had heard of?" The X asked. Buffer nodded. "I'm out then." She grinned. "Nah, I'll come. What's this place called?" She asked. He grinned.  
"Hey, 2Dads, what's the place called?"He called out, turning round to face the crew.  
"_Touchdown _or something football related. The owner is obsessed with American football or something." He replied. Charge frowned.  
"You never mentioned that." 2Dads glanced at Buffer.  
"Is there something I'm missing?" 2Dads asked, looking around the room.  
"Yeah. Charge hates American football." Spider said, smirking. The X laughed. 2Dads looked at Charge. "Really? You hate American football?" He asked. Charge nodded.  
"Stupid sport. Never understood it. AFL is so much better." He muttered. The crew laughed.  
"Never knew you hated American Football." 2Dads murmured. "Really hope you don't meet the owner." The X nodded.  
"Well I'm in, as long as you're sure about this place." The X said, placing a report on Charge's desk before making her way back to the captain's chair.  
"And there's no American football games playing on TV." Charge muttered under his breath. The X chuckled.  
"And no Body Shots or whatever you were talking about last time." Nav said, smiling as she busied herself around the Bridge.  
"Still trying to break Charge's record?" 2Dads asked. Nav and the X grinned at each other.  
"Yeah. Of course. Why?" She glanced around. "No one else has broken it have they?" She asked. 2Dads shook his head.  
"Nah. Just wondering. This could get interesting." He said, rubbing his hands together. The CO laughed as he entered the Bridge.  
"Sir." The X said, going to stand up. He gestured for her to stay.  
"Anything on radar Nav?" He asked, looking out the windows as Nav looked at the radars.  
"No Sir." Nav replied, as she signed something in her folder.  
"Thank you Nav." The CO said, pacing around the Bridge.  
"Something wrong sir?" Nav asked, as the crew watched him. He looked up, suddenly aware the crew was watching him.  
"No. Nothing's wrong."He sighed. "The Kingston found an FFV. There were five mutilated bodies aboard. The boat was ransacked and the fisherman dead. We were told to report any boats on radar and search any boats we come across in the area." He replied. The X frowned.  
"Do they have any idea what happened?" She asked. The CO shook his head.  
"But it shouldn't hinder our shore leave. So don't worry guys." He said, turning around to the crew. They laughed.  
"Coming to the pub tonight boss?" 2Dads asked, grinning. The CO laughed at him.  
"Maybe. I do have a lot of paperwork to get through." He replied, as the Nav handed him a few more forms.  
"Nav. Stop giving him so much to sign!" 2Dads whined, laughing. Nav laughed at him.  
"Well, you could also do it." She said, walking past him on her way out.  
"I'll shut up then." He said, as the rest of the crew laughed.  
"Hey boss, hear that? 2Dads offered to shut up!" Buffer said, walking over to the CO.  
"Yeah I hear." He said. "Could you see if RO knows anymore about the attack on the FFV?" He asked. Buffer nodded, and left to get RO.  
"You worried sir?" The XC asked, suddenly by his side.  
"Don't know. Hopefully we won't run into them." He replied. She nodded.  
"Yes. Hopefully not." He smiled.  
"Hey 2Dads, what did you say that pub was called?"

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review now. Next chapter will be on soon. **


	2. TOUCHDOWN!

**A/N: This is the second chapter of **_**Steam Ashore**_**, hope you enjoy it. Please review people! Enjoy. DISCLAIMER: SEA PATROL IS OBVIOUSLY NOT MINE OR I WOULD NOT BE WASTED MY TIME ON (NO OFFENCE) **

**Chapter Two: TOUCHDOWN **

_**TOUCHDOWN PUB **_**FOREIN PORT**

"Vodka, you said?" The X asked, peering at the glass with her chin on the bar. 2Dads nodded and grinned.  
"Yup." He replied, glancing at the others gathered around the bar and X. He winked at Spider.  
"Come on X. At least try one." Spider groaned. "We're going to be here all night at this rate."  
"Why? You have plans Spi?" Swain teased, grinning. He frowned.  
"I did but she called and said she'd be late." He glanced at his watch. "Still another hour." He frowned and sat next to the X.  
"Spi, sounds like you need a drink." Buffer said, patting him on the shoulder. 2Dads grinned and slide a drink over to him.  
"What is it?" Spider asked. The X laughed.  
"Just drink up Spider." She said, as Spider glanced at 2Dads.  
"It's a mix. Vodka and some special drink I think." 2Dads replied, before watching Spider drink it in one go.  
"Our little boy's thirsty." Charge said, grabbing Spider's shoulders. "2Dads, what would you suggest for our young boy here." 2Dads smirked and rubbed his hands together gleefully.  
"Vodka _mezcla_ _complacer_."2Dads said to the bartender, earning him strange looks from the crew. He shrugged. "I learnt Spanish at school." The X laughed at him.  
"How do you say 'more Vodka please' in Spanish?" She asked.  
"_Más _Vodka _complacer_." He replied, as the bartender gave 2Dads the drink he'd ordered for Spider.  
"Here, Spid. Drink up." He said, placing it in front of Spider. Spider opened his mouth to argue, but soon the glass on was back on the counter, empty.  
"And what would the ladies like?" Charge asked Nav and Bomber.  
"I'd like _Más _Vodka." The X replied.  
"Sorry X, but we've already got your drinks sorted." 2Dads said. "Vodka_ licores mezcla complacer_." He added, turning to the bartender again.  
"Vodka Martini for me." Bomber finally replied. Charge nodded.  
"Vodka shots for me." Nav said, grinning. 2Dads nodded and made the request to the bartender.  
"'Nother round?" He asked the crew. RO nodded.  
"Defiantly. We are defiantly not wasted enough."  
"Of course not RO we only got here forty minutes ago." Swain said, before nodding. "Bring on the drinks."  
"Bottoms up." Charge said, raising his glass. The crew raised their glasses and downed the drinks.  
"X. Body Shot?" 2Dads asked.  
"What?" The X asked, her voice already slightly slurred.  
"We'll give you fifty bucks if you do a Body Shot." 2Dads said, glancing around at the ground as they started howling and cheering.  
"What's a Body Shot?" She asked. 2Dads grinned at Buffer.  
"No way." Buffer said, holding up his hands. "No way."  
"What?" The X asked, looking around confused.  
"You have to lick salt off Buffer's neck before having a shot of vodka." She nodded slowly.  
"Sure. Fifty bucks." She agreed as Buffer looked horrified.  
"I don't think she knows what she has to do." Spider whispered to Charge. He shook his head.  
"X! X! X! X! X! X!" The group cheered as the X proceeded to lick salt of Buffer's tanned neck. They laughed as the X had yet another shot of vodka. Buffer didn't look happy.  
"Buff, you should be happy. The X just did a Body Shot off you!" Bomber said, sitting down next to him. He smiled and chuckled.  
"Yeah should be." He said. "It was weird though. Wonder if she's going to remember it tomorrow." Bomber grinned.  
"Probably not." Bomber said. "Probably not."

_**TOUCHDOWN PUB 97**_** VODKA SHOTS, 2 BODY SHOTS, 4 VODKA MARTINIS, 2 VODKA MIXES AND 3 BEERS LATER **

"Guys I'm gonna crash." Bomber said, after her fourth Vodka Martini. The crew groaned.  
"Come on Bombs, a little longer." She shook her head.  
"I stay an' long'r I'm gonna pass out." She slurred. 2Dads laughed at her. "How'd you stay sob'r?" Spider asked, frowning at 2Dads. He grinned.  
"Every time I ordered a drink someone else drank it." He explained. "Plus someone needs to drive you poor sods home." Nav laughed.  
"Never thought _you'd_ be sayin' th't." She slurred. 2Dads laughed.  
"You guys didn't really give me a choice." He said, as the X groaned.  
"I'm gonna regr't this aren't I?" She mused. The crew nodded, except Spider, who was holding his head groaning.  
"Yeah, we are." He muttered. 2Dads laughed. "Don't make noise. Hurts too much."  
"I'm going guys. See ya back at the Hotel." Bomber said, standing up and tripping. Buffer caught her just before she landed on the floor.  
"Maybe I should walk you back to the hotel." He suggested, helping her up. She nodded.  
"Yeah you probably should." She said, laughing.  
"See ya guys." Buffer said. As Bomber said goodbye to the girls 2Dads told them of their plans.  
"It's a good pub. Maybe you can come tomorrow night." He said. Buffer nodded.  
"Defiantly. I'll call you tomorrow." Buffer said shaking hands with Charge, 2Dads, Spider and Swain.  
"Lunch tomorrow?" Nav asked. Bomber nodded.  
"Think you could cope?" Bomber asked the X. She groaned. "I'll take that as a no." She muttered.  
"Well, I'll call you tomorrow and we'll see what we can do." Nav said.  
"Have fun." Bomber said, waving as she and Buffer left the Pub.  
"Good place. 'Sept we couldn't und'rstand the waiters." She said, struggling to stay upright as Buffer helped her down the street.  
"Yeah. Didn't know 2Dads knew Span'sh." He mused, looking around. "Um, Bombs." He said uncertainly. "Yeah?" She said, looking up at him.  
"Any idea which way the hotel is?" He asked. Bomber stopped. She looked around as Buffer fumbled around in his pocket for his phone.  
"Oh." She said. "Maybe we should've asked for directions first." Buffer rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah." He said, trying to turn his phone on. "Come on, we'll find it."  
They stumbled along the road for a bit, with Buffer having to stop every few minutes to help Bomber, before they came across a group of young adults heading to a bar.  
"Which way is the hotel?" Buffer managed to ask them, as Bomber threw up in nearby bushes. The oldest guy pointed down the road.  
"You ok Bomb?" Buffer asked, holding back Bomber's brown hair as she finished throwing up.  
"'Mind me never to listen to 2Dads again." She muttered as Buffer helped her stand up.  
"The hotels just down the street." He said, helping her stumble along.

_**KING'S PALACE **_**HOTEL 0046 **

"Can we book a room?" Buffer asked, trying to keep his eyes open. Bomber quickly covered her mouth, trying not to look like she was about to throw up.  
"Is she okay?" The check-in guy looked at her behind Buffer. Buffer nodded.  
"She will be after sleep and an aspirin." He said. Bomber murmured her agreement.  
"One room please." Buffer said. The check-in guy fiddled around with his paperwork.  
"There's a suite available." Buffer nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah." He said.  
"Are you even going to remember this in the morning?" The guy asked. Bomber shook her head, finally coming to stand next to Buffer.  
"No probably not." He replied. The check-in guy laughed.  
"Room 307." He said, handing Buffer two swipe cards. "Do you have any luggage?" He asked. Buffer shook his head. "This way." The guy said, gesturing towards the staircase.  
They soon arrived at their room but Bomber barely saw the room as she collapsed onto the bed. Buffer laughed as he stumbled to the bathroom. He quickly got undressed before climbing into the shower. He turned the hot right up, a small moan coming from his lips as he felt the hot water scald his tanned body.  
Within a few minutes he was sitting on the bed, watching Bomber as she tried to get her eyes open. She drunkenly mumbled something, and Buffer smiled.  
As she mumbled in her drunken sleep, Buffer vaguely thought how cute Bomber looked while sleeping. He started caressing her hair in his fingers, thinking of how soft and smooth it was. She smiled in her sleep and before Buffer could stop himself, he found himself kissing her forehead.  
And before he could stop _her _Bomber had turned and returned it with a passionate kiss to the lips.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
